


You'll Never Be Alone

by InsanityAtBest



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexuality, Child Death, Childhood Friends, F/F, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: "I...I just feel so alone without her.""You'll never be alone, Julie. You have me."





	You'll Never Be Alone

Everyone blinks twice when they see Julianna Pierson. After a year, the people in Derry still look to her left looking for the other Anna that completes the set. There is nobody there, nobody to hold her left hand, so Jewel leaves the left hand in her pocket. Only Anna can hold that hand. Anna's dead.

Everything changed when Anna died.

Julianna Pierson was different girl than the one marching to the bathroom. Julianna lived off the lacy dresses her grandmother bought her every Sunday and sat still as her mother straightened her hair the same day. She left the bows and ribbons in her hair, and whose only dark clothing was a pair of boots and leggings.

Julianna died with her sister Annabelle.

She's Jewel now. They can't be Annas' without Annabelle. There is no Julianna without Annabelle. So Jewel can't be trusted to do as many things now like picking out her own clothes apparently.

It starts with her heeled boots' clicking against the linoleum as she rushes to the bathroom. Her tan legs are in dark tights with a matching pleated skirt. The only source of color in her outfit is the blazer, neon pink with shoulder pads, just so everyone knows her mom picks out her clothes and works in business.

Her clothes aren't hers, and apparently her body too since her stomach cramps are back again with a vengeance. She toys with the ibuprofen in her left pocket. Her bottle of water is ready in her right matching the bright jacket.

Jewel hears the idiot in the girls bathroom before she sees her.

A blonde paces the bathroom stalls. The blonde stomps around muttering obscenities looking oddly like a pig with her nose that high in the air. 'Gretel? Hansel?,' Jewel thinks trying to place the blonde underclassman. She knew that grating voice from some class. Lunch? If there's an award for being being a human ugh, she'd have it already. Her hair is in a side pony held in place by a bright scrunchie. The yellow hair waves as the blonde froths like a poor imitation of the red cape to a bull. The girl kicks the middle stall, and the porcelain rattles for a second.

Jewel bites her cheek sliding off her backpack and jacket.

Gretel continues essentially spitting on the gray stall door. She's barely an inch away from the plastic. Jewel crosses her arms intrigued. If anyone asks, Jewel's not about to laugh at seeing whoever is inside smashing the door in that girl's face except she totally is.

Jewel's kind of disappointed when the door doesn't open.

"I know you're in there, you piece of trash! I can smell your sluttiness from here! I bet you're not alone in there whore. I bet there's no one in this school you wouldn't fuck."

Crazed blue eyes search the room wildly. She looks to her left. A girl with a struggle tail is at the sink with a black trash bag. Hansel or whoever the fuck she is looks to her right. Her eyes narrow at the sight of Jewel in the corner.

"Bet you'd fuck her too!"

She sneers at Jewel in the corner.

"C'mon Beaverly! Come get your girlfriend. You've already fucked the boys why not the black-"

Jewel crosses the room in seconds.

"Get the fuck out of my bathroom."

Jewel's not sure when but the girl's sweatshirt is in her fist. Her eyes are wide, mouth gaping like a fish, and all Jewel can do is scowl. Her tennis shoes kick the air aimlessly failing to touch anything of Jewel.

After all, a middle schooler against a freshman is no fight at all.

"Gretel, call off Thing 1 and Thing 2."

The blonde stammers.

"S-s-st-"

Jewel doesn't react.

"In English."

"S-stop," the girl manages to say before Jewel lets go.

She hits the linoleum with a satisfying thud. There's a thin line, pink and red, where the sweatshirt's collar dug into her skin. She gapes at Jewel who's easily over a head taller in those boots. It's not her fault idiots smaller than her pick fights. She ignores the small voice in her head that says this is only for Beverly.

It's only partially right.

For the moment, Jewel is content to stay and watch her sit on the floor stunned with a bruised neck and a wounded ego. It's the one time she's seen the girl quiet. Jewel is going to appreciate it.

The girl on the floor stays there: quiet...small.

Too bad, she doesn't stay that way.

"Help me you idiots!" She says slapping the ground.

Thing 1 and Thing 2 rush to her side. One of them drops a bag that falls with a wet slap to the ground. It splashes on the girls saturating the room with the scent of rotting food and its own ecosystem. They struggle to lift her slipping on the wet floor and each other.

It's a painful few minutes while they rise to their feet.

Gretel is the first up and first bitter. She's soaked except her windbreaker. Her jeans squelch as she marches to Jewel. Her face is flushed mouth straightened into a thin line.

They would be nose to nose if Jewel would look down to be eye to eye.

As is, Gretel rises to her full less than five feet and becomes redder seeing the near six inch difference.

"You're gonna regret that."

"I'm s-s-shaking in my boots, Gretel." Jewel mimics the girl in front of her. Jewel smiles. Her lips are full and pink stretched in an almost girl next door grin. It looks almost innocent if it didn't expose so many teeth. "Never mind. That was you."

Gretel screams before stomping out with her so called friends.

It's not until the girls leave that the stall door slowly opens.

A year is too long.

It's like staring at a ghost. Jewel and Beverly watch each other: their personal deer in headlights. Beverly's hair never reminded her so much of fire. She remembers it wild and long tangled on her pillow in sleep. That's the same.

It's her eyes that changed.

Blue eyes, crystal blue, those were eyes that Jewel could never forget. She'd seen them dark as midnight that night they almost kissed. She'd seen them clear and sunny like the summer days they spent riding through Derry. Right now, they were wide and wet and so incredibly bright the way only blue eyes can.

Beverly's lips tremble, but she fights it until they still.

Jewel looks away first with her smile small and itching her head.

"Hi, Beverly."

Beverly shuts the stall door behind her. Her denim covered shoulders heave once before they still. Then, Beverly turns around. She smiles eyes crinkling in the corners, but it's muted. Something is missing, and Jewel notices.

Beverly reaches out for Jewel. Lightly, she tugs on a shorter coil watching it bounce back in place. Her skin is warm where it touches Jewel's neck. Delicately, Beverly pushes Jewel's hair back and goes for her pink blazer.

With a real worry, Beverly tugs the oversized jacket on Jewel's shoulders.

She wipes invisible dirt off.

Jewel doesn't look away from her face.

"You shouldn't have done that. They could've jumped you."

"I have a pocketknife in my boot," Jewel says defensively. She touches Beverly's hand stopping it's useless fumbling. Her voice softens when she says "I would NEVER let them mess with you."

Nothing moves except a rose red staining their cheeks.

"Thank you."

They look away for a second and breathe.

Beverly smirks patting the coat.

"Should I even ask Miss Julie Pierson?"

Jewel rubs her lips together before answering.

"Mom decided I'm not allowed to wear all black anymore."

They both avoid the reason for the black.

"It is seasonal."

Beverly tries to stop smiling.

She fails.

"Maybe this year we'll get presents."

Jewel gives her the side eye.

"I always give you a Valentine's Day gift.

"You missed last year," Beverly teases.

Jewel bites her cheek before smoothing her face.

"I sent it in the mail express," she mutters. "It was supposed to get here on time."

"Anyway, I'll just give it to you in person." Quietly, she whispers. "I've been back in town for a couple weeks. I'm sorry for not trying to see you."

Beverly shrugs it off.

"I knew you'd talk to me when you were ready."

She throws an arm over Jewel's shoulder.

"I've missed you, Julie."

"I've missed you too, B."

They separate at the stairs that lead inside the school.

"I'll call you!" Beverly yells walking backwards. Her hair moves in the breeze, cheeks pinkening from cold, and she's the most beautiful person Jewel's ever seen.

"New number!"

Beverly sticks out her tongue before shouting back.

"Then I'll find you!"

Beverly turns around to walk the fields as Jewel heads for the streets.

 


End file.
